Kidnapped
by The Double V
Summary: Vanny, a troubled teen, and her twin sister, Vicky, ran away to save their brother the hassle of taking care of them. Once on the streets, they confront weird people who want to capture them. But a strange boy and his friends help them with their secrets.
1. Preface: Accident

**(A/N) This may seem confusing at first, but it will clear up… eventually.**

**Disclaimer: Are you seriously asking us this question? Of course we own GW… but we didn't make it. I can see the DVD series right now… or do I? HAHA! You'll never know!**

**On with the story…**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-PREFACE-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"The other girl wouldn't tell us anything." A deep voice sounded from the opposite side of the room. "That brat."

I didn't open my eyes in fear of them noticing I was conscious. I had no idea where I was and I didn't really want to find out. All I wanted to do was get out of... wherever I was.

I could feel something on my skin all over my body. I slowly slid one eye open, just a little, and glanced at my leg. They were suction-cups of some sort. Closing my eye in a hurry as I heard somebody moving around in the room.

I could feel the straps on my arms and legs, tying my to the chair I sat on. They obviously didn't want me to get away from them… whoever they were.

The last things I remember were some voices, struggling, and being thrown into a black car. But, other than that, everything else is a big blur in my memory.

I could now hear the clinking of heels on the floor as somebody, probably a woman, neared me. The heels stopped in front of me as I tried to pretend to still be unconscious. But, the next thing I knew, the person in front of me stabbed a pen or pencil into my shoulder. I screamed in pain and thrashed in my seat.

"So, you _are_ awake." A woman's voice sounded. "Open your eyes, girl."

I obeyed. The first thing I saw was a beautiful face of a young woman, looking the age of about twenty-five. She had bright red/orange hair and fierce, cold blue eyes.

Then, I remember seeing her before I was kidnapped. I would remember that hair anywhere. She was on the sidelines, watching the men carry me away from… him. He saved me many times before. He tried so hard to save me. He tried to save my sister, Vicky… OH MY GOD! Vicky, where is she?! All I remember is the men carrying us away and throwing us into a car, where I must have bumped my head and lost consciousness.

She slapped me across my right cheek, knocking me out of my thoughts.

"I have questions for you." The redhead smiled.

"Where is my sister?!" I demanded. I didn't want to answer _any_ questions from this wench.

Her smile faded. "That brat is in the other room." Her face then turned into one of anger. "But, it seems she can't give us what we need. She doesn't have the… information we want." She started to circle my chair.

"You didn't hurt her, did you?"

She laughed. "No, no, dear. If we did anything to her, you wouldn't tell us anything, would you?" Her smile grew when she saw my face, red from the anger building up inside me. "Now, that boy you were with, who is he?"

"Why should I tell you?" I spat.

She slapped me again. "Why should you tell me? Well, if you don't, your sister might have an… _accident_." Her face turned into one of a true monster. Her grinning was driving me nuts. I just wanted to smack that smirk right off her face.

Then, I wondered what would happen to Vicky if I didn't tell the redhead about…him. "You wouldn't dare touch her!"

"Try me." Her smile reminded me of a slimy rodent. She then called some men to go to the other room… the room Vicky was in.

"Now… who was the boy?"

My face paled and I opened my mouth to speak. But, an explosion sounded from the other room and my face grew whiter, if possible.

"What the hell was that?!" The woman ran out of the room and into Vicky's.

I could only hope that _accident_ the woman was talking about hadn't happened.

(A/N) Hmm, it doesn't really say anything about the story, now does it? Well, too bad! This is going to be an awesome story and you're going to have to deal with it!

This was only the preface, so don't worry about it being confusing or anything, things will clear up… in time.

Well, look out for the next chapter.

Thanks for reading!

~*V.O. and V.O.*~


	2. Guilty Consciousness

**(A/N: Vicky) Okay, sorry for not updating, you guys! I have been terribly booked with high school, Drivers Ed, boys, drama, and of course, homework! I haven't had anytime to write... at all! And on top of that, my laptop broke. I had to dip into my car insurance money to buy a desktop.**

**So yeah. Sorry for not writing in so long.**

**But, you guys want to read the story, not me chatting, don't 'cha?**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter One-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

The ringing of the shots rung in my ears long after they disappeared. Running through the screaming crowd of people on the walkway, I managed to make some distance between myself and the firers. I was running for my life and I didn't care if I ran over several little kids in the process of making my escape.

_Who were these people?Why were they after me individually? What did I do so wrong to deserve being shot at?_ These questions swam around in my head. My thoughts were so loud that I couldn't hear my footsteps against the wet pavement any longer.

Then, another shot rang out. This time, I felt the impact. My right shoulder lurched forward from the bullet entering my arm. The sharp pain only lasted a few seconds as I stumbled my way into a dark alleyway. My arm was completely numb at the moment, but I couldn't think about that at the moment. If I didn't run now, I wouldn't have time to worry about it later.

Once in the alleyway, I ran to the nearest dumpster and threw a few garbage bags onto of my body to hide myself from the enemy. I sat there, still as a door frame, and waited. And while I waited in those few seconds, I shifted my head just enough to see the blood running down my arm in dark rivers. My body was still in shock, but I'd be feeling that in a couple of minutes.

With my luck, three men ran past me, going further into the alley and out the other end. They turned a sharp left and I could hear their footsteps get farther and farther away from where I was. Once I didn't hear them any longer, I pushed the bags off me with my good arm and legs. I stood up and leaned against the cold brick wall behind me.

I banged my head against the wall once and tightly held my limp arm. The numbness was wearing off and I started to feel the pain shooting through my whole body. Who knew getting shot would hurt so much?

I thought I was going to die just then.

I thought I was going to die all alone.

I wouldn't have time to say goodbye to my brother, sister, or my friends.

My older brother, Joshua, took care of both me and my twin sister, Victoria. Ever since our parents were murdered by some thugs that broke into our home while all three of us siblings were at school. Almost exactly two years ago to this day. My mother, Angelica Lee Orchard, and my father, Alexander Mark Orchard, were the happy parents of all of us kids and they were killed horribly by strangers who had nothing better to do with their time than ruin families.

We were one happy family. We came from Tecumseh, Michigan (United States) and moved to Tokyo, Japan. In Tecumseh, we had a big house with really cool rooms. Our parents had really high paying jobs, but none of us knew exactly what it was they were doing. So, we were the rich kids in town. People thought we were snobby and stuck-up, but we were raised to be better than that. Other than the other kids' opinions, we lived a happy life in our gorgeous house.

Until some strangers tried to take Victoria and myself away from the rest of our family.

I remember that it was a warm, summer day and that Vicky, Joshua, and I were at the park playing. The park was right across the street from our house, so it wasn't like we were off gallivanting. The sun was beating down on us, and so we decided to get ice cream from the local 'Frosty Truck' that went by at precisely 1:30. The problem was, the truck stops on the _other _side of the park, the side where our parents couldn't see us. We sat underneath a nearby tree.

Suddenly, we were alone. Every kid went off to go play on the jungle set, which was were we came from to begin with. And we decided to take a break from playing for a while.

But we weren't alone for long.

Three strange men approached us. They seemed only to be around their early twenties and they told us that if we followed us to their van, they would give us candy.

But, Joshua was smarter than what they depicted him to be. The other day, our entire school learned about stranger danger and loudly shouted, _"NO!"_

He yelled for help, but before anybody could even start to run for us, they grabbed Vicky and I and carried us, kicking and screaming, to their van. Luckily, our local sheriff made it to our aid. The mean dropped us and ran for it, totally forgetting about their transportation.

Our parents, being over protective and concerned about our well-being, decided to move. And where to, exactly? Well, around the world, of course! Tokyo was the 'safest' place in our parents heads. And plus, there was an office for their work there, so it worked out for the better, I guess.

Okay, so we lived ten minuets out of Tokyo, but either way, we lived in Japan now. Good thing us kids were young and were able to learn their language semi-quickly. Our parents always said that they were sure to not follow.

Drastic, I know.

But, that was years ago.

And I was fourteen when Angelica and Alexander Orchard were killed.

We had a half day at school due to remodeling. We ran all the way home for a day full of games and laughter. But, when we reached our house, there were ambulances and cop cars everywhere. Some lady came up to us and took us down to their station once she found out who we were. She then told us the horrible news of the event that had happened just hours earlier.

But, that was two years ago, and Joshua was eighteen and Vicky and I were now sixteen. Joshua was so young to have to watch us and take care of us all the time. We were extremely lucky to have been able to stay together to begin with, though. So I didn't complain. We just had to have a supervisor check in with us every week.

Joshua matured within a couple of days, but me and my sister stayed the same, crazy kids we were. We should have been more responsible. We should have been more in line.

_They would be better off with me gone._

I stepped out of my thoughts for a moment to check my surroundings before sinking to the ground in pain. I was reliving a horrible dream inside and outside. Too bad my thoughts about my siblings kept forcing its way to the front of my mind.

Vicky and I always got into trouble and Joshua would have to come get us out of it. Mostly because the kids here would call us 'crackers' and 'Yankees' and Vicky would beat the shit out of their little asses. He would scold us, even though he doesn't like to. I feel like I'm always a burden to my older brother. Not that I always got in trouble, it was that I would ruin a pair of jeans in a couple of days of recieveing them. I didn't like to be indoors; or my sister for that matter. I liked to be outside running around with my friends. Not only that, but Vicky and I ate us out of house and home. We were growing, so we ate a lot. Most of our brothers paycheck went towards food.

I got a job, and so I started to buy my own clothes. But I still feel bad. Joshua doesn't go on dates anymore because he doesn't have any money or the time.

I felt so guilty. I ruined my brothers life until I moved out.

This is why I'm out here in the rain. I ran away from the guilt. I didn't want to see him sad anymore; I couldn't bare it any longer.

The only thing I had left to my name was a picture of Vicky, Joshua and I, one hundred dollars (in American terms) of my own money, and the clothes on my back, which were now soaked by the rain.

I was cold, wet and now crying on the dirty, alley ground with a bullet in my arm. I missed my family and the warm, safeness our house held. At the moment, I wished I would have never have run away in the first place. I don't know what I was thinking only a few hours ago. I have nowhere to go for pete sake!

Suddenly, I heard someone entering the alley.

My mind and heart started to race. I wasn't hidden enough! _How the hell did they find me?!_

_SHIT!_

I looked at the ground and saw a trail of blood. Is this how they found me? Ignoring that I may have just given my hiding place away, I picked up the closest thing to me, which was a crowbar, surprisingly. I carefully picked it up without making any sound as the figure neared my hiding place.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-END-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Next chapter out soon, hopefully!

**~*V.O. and V.O.*~**


	3. Blackness

**(A/N: Vicky) Okay, I, Vicky, am giving my thanks out to the readers who have read mine and my sisters story. Thank you so much on your comments. They make our day! Anyway, we're planning on dishing out more chapter's than the random stop we did after the preface. We know that wasn't cool on our part, right? **

**I sure hate it when people don't update a great story. Am I a hypocrite? I'm sure if my sister was here, she'd say that we both are.**

**Anyways, here is chapter two, officially.**

**The BOTH of us hope you enjoy!!**

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter Two-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The footsteps grew louder and louder with each passing second. My heart best grew faster and I though that the person could have heard it if they were listening hard enough. The person was only a few feet away when they stopped. I couldn't see then... no, him. The figure was clearly a male, a young male at that. Maybe around my age? One of the things that was obvious and noticeable from where I was sitting was his long hair that was neatly braided. Wow, I wish my hair was that long. He almost had my sisters hair!

Totally forgetting about my wounded arm, I moved. Automatically, I gasped and grabbed my arm. Falling back against the bricks and panting. The pain was getting worse.

The boy turned in my direction and slowly walked toward my hiding spot. I had no other choice than to face the stranger. And as he grew nearer, I gripped the metal tighter with my left hand and got ready. I was right landed, so this was going to be hard.

He was almost directly in front of me when I closed my eyes tight and launched out, swinging the crowbar towards his head.

I thought I had made contact, but I opened my eyes to see that he had caught my makeshift weapon with his bare hands. He had caught it right in time, too. My knees buckled under me as he pulled it from my bloody hands and threw it behind him to the ground.

_No, how did he do that? It's over. It's all over. I'm sorry Joshua... Victoria._ I thought as my legs finally gave out and I crumpled to the ground with a wince.

The boy stepped closer and I closed my eyes. I heard him squat down and he then touched my right shoulder just hard enough for me to scream and twitch on the ground.

"Wow, they were determined to get you, huh?" He more said to himself, than to me.

I was scared shitless, so I didn't say anything. I just sat there trembling with my eyes closed, trying to make a plan to get away. I'm such a coward. But, I could always kick him where the sun don't shine. I know it was low, but it was a girls only advantage, right?

"Hey, it's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you, miss." He assured me.

I felt so helpless. All I could do was look up and stare at him. He was soaked from head to toe. It was a good thing it was still raining, or he would have seen me crying. He was wearing tight, dark wash jeans, a denim coat and a simple red t-shirt. His brown hair was in a tight braid, leading down his back. Just like I though. It reminded me too much of my sisters long hair.

Ugh, my eye were getting blurry from the blood loss and I began to sway a little. He grabbed hold of my left shoulder to I wouldn't completely be laying on the ground. Not that it would matter anyways.

"I better get you out of here." He said in a rush. He was looking around as if danger was nearby.

The last thing I saw was his indigo eyes.

And then darkness fell upon me and my helpless form of who used to be called Vanessa Opal Orchard.

-x-x-x-

"_Vanny, where are you, sis?"_

_I heard my name being called from somewhere, but I couldn't pinpoint where exactly._

"_Vanny," The voice called again, obviously female. "Where are you!? I can't find you and I have a bad feeling!"_

_The voice whined a little and I heard footsteps._

_The black faded from my eyes as the steps grew louder. I could now see a crowded Tokyo street. Then, I saw her._

"_VICKY!"_

_My sister was wandering the street, calling my name. She looked exactly as I remembered her. Her long, light brown hair trailed down her back like a river. And as the breeze picked up, her bangs flopped around, covering her neon green eyes at times._

"_Vanny?"_

_She wore straight-legged jeans and a tight black and silver top with a deep V-neck, exposing a red undershirt. As she lifted her painted nails to her mouth to call again, her many silver bangles jingled a happy tune that the wind brought to my ears._

_She grew closer, and as I continued to stare at her, she tripped. She was always clumsy. The funny thing was, she was only that way in flat shoes, and when she was in heels, she was as steady as a runway model during the Winter/Fall Collection. So, she was obviously wearing her green/red/blue/black graffiti converse with the rainbow shoelaces._

_I laughed to myself and ran towards her. She obviously didn't hear me call to her. And as I went to hug her, I flew right through her. Like she was a ghost or something._

"_Vicky?" I got up close to her face and peered into her bright emerald eyes. "Victoria? Can't you see me, sis?" I asked as I waved my hands in her face._

"_Vanny!?" She called again and walked right past me._

_She couldn't see me... oh my gosh! She couldn't see me! How in hells name could this be? I'm pretty sure I was there experiencing this with my own body._

_I followed Vicky past a mirror shop and looked into one of the vintage glass frames. There was no reflection. Great. This is just fantastic._

"_This is obviously a dream." I sighed. "But I'm curios as to what will happen."_

_I ran to catch up with my twin and was content on being near her. She always had a happy atmosphere around her. She was always smiling and joking. She had a great personality even when people around her were sad. _

_She had a talent for making smiles appear on sad face._

_I admired that about her._

"_Where are you, sis?"_

_I turned to Vicky to see her eyeliner smudging underneath her gorgeous eyes. Man, if she was crying in public, then she must really be desperate to find me. She never let her makeup get ruined around others. Her makeup was her pride._

"_I know where Vanessa is, little lady."_

_Both of us sisters turned around at the same time to see a girl with bright, fiery red hair and cold blue eyes. She was dressed in a tight black skirt and suit top._

_She was beautiful, but she wasn't one to be trusted. My gut told me._

"_Umm, no thanks. I don't talk to strangers. Bad experiences. Sorry." Vicky said as she turned and started to walk down the walkway and toward a crosswalk._

"_GO, VICKY!" I yelled to myself and ran after her. No way was any sister of mine stupid enough to fall for that._

"_Miss, you don't understand, you must follow me. Your sister was shot and she is losing blood drastically. She needs a transfer or she'll be in peril soon enough."_

_Vicky's shoulders shook. Oh no, the redhead had gotten to her._

"_Where is she at?"_

"_Right this way." The redhead walked the other way, with a smile on her face._

_A smile?_

_Geez, Vicky, don't fall for this, please! I'm fine!_

_As Vicky started to follow, I whispered into her pierced ear. "Vicky, I'm fine. Please, believe me and hear me. Please."_

_Then, my twin suddenly stopped and looked around. "Okay. I believe you."_

_My blue eyes widened as she spoke. She heard me!! Oh my gosh!_

"_Vicky, my stomach says to not follow her. I'm fine. I'm closer than you think, but don't come find me just yet. When we need to meet back up, you'll know. Trust me, I'm not with her." I told my sister and smiled as I did so._

_She nodded. "Umm, miss? I need to get back home, sorry!" Then, the brunette ran for the hills, with me close behind._

_When we were on a less crowded street, she stopped running. She didn't even have one bead of sweat on her forehead. She was in track, but I didn't know she could run that long without panting._

"_Vicky, where are you?" She asked. She couldn't see me, it seemed._

"_I don't know where I am. It's like my soul isn't connected to my body at the moment." I sighed and walked with her. "Where are YOU?"_

"_Not anywhere near home, that's for sure."_

_Silence._

"_I ran away, too."_

_Silence._

"_WHAT!?" I screamed. Joshua is probably freaking right now._

"_Yeah. I'm gonna go back to my hotel then if I can't find you right now. Stay safe."_

"_Hey, wait, don't go!" I shouted as she, and my vision, grew lesser and lesser._

_The blackness grew around me again and I felt a wave of day ja'vu._

"Hey, wake up!" I heard somebody yelling at me.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a few figures hovering over me like I was the dissected frog on the high school lab table. Everybody wanted to see.

As my eye's adjusted to the light of the room, I could see that there were five men in the room.

"What happened and who are you?" Was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-END-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Hoped you guys liked it! Review, please!**

**~*V.O. And V.O.*~**


	4. Hunted

**(A/N: Vicky) Look, another updatian! Yeah, I know that isn't a word, but I love to make up new ones. Okay, well, this is the official third chapter. And always feel free to give ideas, me and my sister will always read them and take them into consideration. Thank you!**

**Let's see what happens!**

**Enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Chapter Three-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

~Victoria's POV~

I walked down the walkway, dodging the many people that passed. I had just experienced a very weird event while out searching for Vanny. I think she actually communicated through my mind. I know we're twins and all, but this is crazy.

And on top of that, I was probably almost kidnapped by a fierce redheaded lady that should have been in a secret agent movie of some sort. She would obviously play the villain if you were to ask me.

It had been a few days since I ran from home. Just a few days after my sister disappeared with just a note stuck to my cell in the morning. How lame. Vanny was always one to be over dramatic, and we sure as hell had ran away before, but never for this long. After just a day or two, we would have been back in our beds after Josh scolded us for being stupid and immature.

I sighed and turned another corner. I was heading back to the cheap hotel I was staying at for the time being. I was several miles from home and I wasn't gonna be like some hobo and live in a box. I'm too good looking for cardboard.

Vanny would have slapped me for being so self-indulged.

But, I was alone.

I didn't mind being alone. It gave me time to think about everything. Out of my siblings, I was the only one that actually enjoyed peace and quiet the most. That was surprising since I was the loudest one in the household. I usually climbed up to the roof and just looked up at the night sky. Just thinking. Sometimes I would hum and sing to myself, or even do my homework up there.

But, I wasn't completely alone up there on the shingles. I had Dude. That was the name of the cat I found on the side of the street one day. And ever since, he's been mine and only mine. He was the most laziest cat I've ever met before, but he would always cheer me up with just one meow. He was black and had white paws, belly, tips of the ears, and mouth. Along with his amazing clear blue eyes. I slapped a matching blue collar on him and called him mine.

The silly thing was, he was roaming around in my hotel room. But, I didn't tell the manager because that would have because that would have cost me another fifteen dollars per night. I just hid him in my small duffel bag and sneaked him it without trouble.

Right now, I actually had quite a bit of money. I've been saving for a while. I could actually live on my own for a few weeks without any worries. Sure, I kinda told the manger of my job that I had Mono and I wouldn't be able to come to work for a few weeks. She completely understood. At least I had a job to go back to. But, that didn't mean that I didn't miss my job right now. Cutting peoples hair and doing it all up was what I did. I was a trainee, but my mentor (the manager) let me handle her customers without her watching over my shoulder and guiding me with the scissors. She trusted me 100%.

But, now that I was on 'leave' for a sickness that I didn't have, I'm sure once I get back, that trust will have disintegrated. Josh had contacted her by now asking if she knew where I was if I were to guess.

I walked up to the doors of the tall hotel building and stepped into the air conditioned room. A few people were there checking in, but nothing to worry about. No redheads.

Walking past them and pressing the up button on the elevator, I sighed at the reason why I had left my life behind. Towns away.

Vanessa, my other half, ran away because of the 'burden' she put on our brother.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

I jumped out of my skin once I heard the voice behind me. Turning around, I almost fell back into the door. There, behind me, was a very beautiful boy...

"Umm, yes. I'm fine. Thanks for asking." I smiled at him. I knew I was blushing like a freak, so I turned to face the closed door and waited for my floor.

He had bleach-blonde hair and blue eyes. That's the exact kind of guy's I went for, too. Why here? I'm on a mission, and that's not to boy hunt. He was very handsome... or in girl talk, HOTT!

"My name is Jude."

I turned to face him. He was smiling kindly at me as if we've known each other since grade school. He was American. There wasn't very many of my kind here in Japan, so it was weird to see a Caucasian in these neck of the woods.

"Hey, there. My name is Victoria. But I go by Vicky mostly."

His smiled stretched across his whole face as if he just won the lottery. "Wow, that's a pretty name. Around here, it's nice to hear an American name like that instead of all these Chang's and Lee's and such." He laughed.

It was like he was thinking the same this I was. At least in a crowd, I'd be able to pick him out. He wouldn't blend in with all the almond-eyed faces.

"I know, right? That was what I was thinking. Great to meet you, Jude."

The elevator dinged and opened on the seventh floor. My stop. I stepped off and told him goodbye. But, before I took off to go to my room, he caught my hand and twirled me around. The first thing I recall was the sound of a camera going off in my face.

I was stunned.

He had taken a picture of me, dazed, with his cell.

"Give me your number." Jude asked and started to punch into his phone. "I wanna still talk to you. I feel like I can relate." He shrugged, then told me that it was my choice if I gave it to him or not.

"Uhh, sure. Here, put your number in my cell." I took out my cell, handed it to him, and then took his and punched my number into the phone book. Then, he handed back mine and I took a picture of him so it would be the default for his number. "Nice meeting you, Jude. Text ya later."

And with that, I waved goodbye as the doors closed on him and separated us.

I slowly walked back to my room and was almost trampled by Dude.

"Hey, Dudy-butt! How was your day?" I picked him up and kicked off my shoes while flopping on the bed. He meowed at me and I took this as his answer. "Well, that's good. Lazy day at home."

I turned the TV on and started to flip through the channels. "My day was confusing, weird, and I think I'm in a really strange dream that I can't get out of. Ohh, and I think that Vanny and I can talk through our minds or something. Weird, I know."

"Meow."

"Yeah, I know. Now, let's see what's on this channel."

"MEOW!"

"What? Ohh, sorry. I'll flip back to the cat food commercial just for you."

I sat the remote down on the end table and stretched. The mirror across the room reflected my mood right back at me. I was frustrated, confused, sad, and yet somehow a little happy. I sighed and opened to blinds of the window that overlooked the city I had just walked through, without completing what I came here to do. I felt as if Vanny was _here_ in _this_ city. Out of all the cities, this was the one that had drawn me to stay and search.

"_**-I want your ugly, I want your disease. I want you everything as long as it's free. I want your love, love, love, love. I want your love."**_

I ran over to my green cell phone and opened it to find a text. From Joshua.

**'Where the hell are you, Victoria Emerald Orchard! Get your ass back here. NOW!'**

I ignored the text. I couldn't go back just yet. And with my luck, he might just have the police there, trying to track down where my text's are coming from. So, hell no. I pushed a few buttons to block any incoming text/calls from Josh before tucking it in my pocket and laying down on the bed with Dude.

"Meowwwwww."

"Sorry, Dudy. I can't feed you right now. I'll go to the store when I wake up from my nap." I petted him and snuggled my face into his soft back and sighed.

It felt a little bit like home. And as I escaped reality, that was the last thing on my mind.

Besides Vanny.

Where the hell was she?

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

~Vanessa's POV~

"Who's 'Vicky?'" Asked the blonde boy on the side of the bed, who was trying to check my bandages.

"None of your business." I hissed. Not directly at him, he was nice, but mostly the others. Three of them just kept throwing questions at me. While the blonde, and one with long brown hair just asked minor things like 'where does it hurt' or 'what dream did you have' and such. Nothing major like the others.

"Who was chasing you?" Asked one of the boys across the room.

"If I knew, I would have told you by now just to shut you up!" I shouted, but then winced and lied back down the other pillow. My arm was killing me.

Then boys were around my age, but I was just guessing by appearance. They all were of different descent.

The long haired teen was the one that had brought me here after I was shot by those three goons. His hair was in a tight braid and ran down his back while his eyes were bright purple. Something I've never seen before. He was dressed in black and seemed fairly nice and sarcastic. Wow, he was American! I didn't see any of my kind around here that often.

The blonde was shorter. His hair was short and his eyes were a pretty shade of green. It was darker than my sisters', but he reminded me of Vicky.

The other three that were still across the room were as different as the first three.

The one that had no fear in asking questions and such was short and had dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. His eyes held no life in them and he seemed very cold and stern. He was Japanese.

Another one had his light brown hair over his right, brown eye. He was the tallest and leanest. He hadn't said much since I woke up. He just leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed. Eyes closed most of the time.

The last one was Chinese. His black hair was pulled back into a tight, tiny ponytail. His eyes were black and he seemed sad, just a little. He wore all white, so somebody must have died that was very close to him. Maybe a lover or family member?

"Hey, maybe they were just trying to pick up some girl, geez, guys. But then they got rough. It's not like it hasn't happened before." The braided one said. He then looked at me and smiled. "I'm Duo."

I just stared at him. I wasn't giving them my name without knowing if I could trust them. Stranger danger. I've had too many bad experiences with that sort of thing.

"I'm Quatre." Said blondie. He then pointed to each of the others. "That's Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, and Wufei Chang."

The three didn't say anything; although, Wufei seem irritated that Quatre was giving names.

But then, I remembered one of the questions they asked me earlier.

"How do you know Victoria?" I sternly asked.

They all stopped to stare at me for a second before Trowa pushed himself off the door and glanced at me. "You were screaming that name in your sleep."

"Yeah, we were in the other room when we heard you." Quatre told me and finished the bandages.

"Ohh, I guess it was a nightmare." I sighed. No way in hell was I going to tell them about how I communicated with my sister through my mind. I would sound crazy and be put in the loopy-bin.

"So, who is she? A friend?" Duo asked.

"No, my twin." My voice was cold, even though I didn't mean to sound that way. I guess all of the days' events got to me. "Just a nightmare, like I said."

It was quite for a little bit when Quatre broke the silence. "Did you run away from home?"

I eyes flew open and I jumped up. Wincing all the way. "How the hell did you know that!?"

"You just told us."

Shit. I'm _soooooo_ stupid! If I could hit myself without looking like a retard, I would have. "Whatever." I sighed and grabbed my wounded arm with my good one. Why the hell does my life have to suck so badly? It was always me and my family who got the short end of the stick.

"So, may I ask you name?"

"No, you may not." I snapped. "I have no idea if I can trust you and I'm pretty sure I don't want weird boys to be able to stalk me."

Duo laughed. "Is your name Vanessa?"

I eyes grew wide. How the freaking hell did he figure that out?!

"That's the name that was on the backside of the photo you were carrying. And I presume that's your name, since the names are in order of the people standing it looks like." He gave the photo back to me and pointed to the younger me that was smiling and hugging Vicky.

I sighed. "Yeah. I'm Vanessa. Vanessa Opal Orchard."

I didn't even notice the tears rolling down my cheeks.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

~Another POV~

"Did you find them?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Where the hell are they then?"

"We weren't able to catch them, Ma'am."

She slapped him.

"Go, now."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The door closed behind the man as he exited with a red hand print on his left cheek. Giving the daily report was the most resented part of the day. Everybody feared the wrath of their boss. Even though she seemed fairly weak and such, she didn't tolerate bullshit.

"I'll get them, even if I have to do it on my own." Her brightly-painted lips spread into a devilish smile. "I'm going to get a hold of those stupid kids even if I have to go through hell to do so. They are the kids of the scientists' that created the most deadliest weapons on the earth."

She smile grew.

"I'll get them. I always do."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-END-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**(A/N: Vicky) Done. Woot! Please comment, my readers.**

**Hope you guys liked it. Still looking for ideas if you have any. Do any of you know what's going on yet, tell us what you think is going to happen! We always like to hear from you.**

**~*V.O. And V.O.*~**


End file.
